MARVEL COMICS: Jessica Jones (s1 ep05 A.K.A. The Sandwich Saved Me)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE NETFLIX'S JESSICA JONES YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT: Jessica bounces a rubber band ball on a computer monitor in a crowded officer. It's a flashback. A suited man asks if she thinks rubber bands buy themselves and accuses her of stealing sodas from the office. She prints some notes and comments on how he can’t afford his suit and the trips to Atlantic City on his mid-management level. She demands he fire her or she’ll report him. He tells her her parents must be proud so she knocks over shelves. Jessica meets Trish at a bar and complains about the job. Trish tells her she’s overqualified for these jobs. A man approaches and recognizes Trish and starts singing the song from her Patsy show and shares that he learned how to watch TV and masturbate at the same time. Jessica challenges him to a strength test where if he loses, he apologizes and leaves, and if he wins, she’ll give him sexual favors. He punches the automated bag and scores a 523. Jessica calmly steps up and scores a 999. The man is embarrassed and apologizes. He pays Jessica. Trish covers for Jessica’s strength and when she gets back to the table, tells Jess she could use her powers for something useful. Trish says she wants to be a hero and Jessica says she’ll make her a hero, so she holds up the man’s money and calls out, “Shots on Trish Walker everybody!” Now. Trish and Jessica look at old photos of Malcolm, before Kilgrave. In the park, Jessica follows him to where he typically meets Kilgrave.. He gets paranoid. It’s 10 AM and no one meets Malcolm. He scampers off and Jessica follows him, seeing him meet Kilgrave. She recites the street names before looking once more. She draws the anesthetic needle as Kilgrave looks through the photos, gives Malcolm a small envelope and sends him on his way. Trish and Jessica discuss Malcolm's recruitment. Trish is optimistic. Jessica wants to use Malcolm to get to Kilgrave. Jessica follows Malcolm again. It's 10 AM and no one is meeting him. Malcolm is confused and he hears something from a woman walking by - she talk him where to meet Kilgrave. Jessica quickly follows Malcolm again, who meets Kilgrave who is stealing magazines and makes the kiosk owner pour coffee on his face. Jessica leaves a voicemail for Trish and polishes off some whiskey before shattering the bottle over her trash can. While she's cleaning it up, someone knocks on the door. It's the neighbor, Ruben. He is concerned about the glass shattering and brought home baked banana bread. Jessica accepts it and closes the door. Trish has sex as Jessica starts barging in and slamming on the door until Trish answers. Jessica lays out a plan to get Kilgrave but the cop, in his underwear, tells her why it won't work. He tells her she needs to be upclose and kill him quickly. Jessica critixizes their choice to start hooking up before telling Trish she needs her to drive her. Jessica doesn't have a license. Trish has to be on air in an hour so the cop volunteers to help. After some silent debate, Jessica allows it. The cop says he'll grab some pants. The cop drives Jessica and he claims Kilgrave won't see him. She questions why, if he's so great, was he dismissed from special ops, and drilling him that he doesn't know anything about Kilgrave. They go inside and continue arguing about who knows more. They plan to go for Kilgrave the day after tomorrow. They'll dart him and wrap him up. Jessica locks him in the sound proof room and they both criticize each other without the other hearing. lashback. Jessica gives out hoagie coupons as a little girl almost gets hit by a cab. She saves the little girl by stopping the car. Now. Malcolm is passed out in the elevator. Jessica and Ruben tend to him. Jessica takes him home. Ruben asks Jessica if she wants to go to a movie sometime and she just looks at him. Trish and the cop look at a van he acquired. Trish assures him she is a great driver and he reveals he read her Wikipedia page. He questions where Jessica got her powers but Trish gives him no details. She suggests he just go talk to Jessica. He wants to know who he's working with but Trish asks if he trusts her. That's all that matters. He makes a cop joke about seeing her license and kisses her. Malcolm lays on his bed and Jessica approaches him. Shes leaves and he barely wakes up. In the hallway, she gets a call form Hope and goes to the jail to see her. Hope and Jessica sit in a visiting room. Hope asks Jessica brought the money - she needs cash. A big woman calls for Hope. Hope begs Jessica for cash and Jessica hands her some money across the table. A flashback. Trish shows Jessica a cheesey blue and white costume. Jessica is totally against it. Trish tries on the mask and Jessica teases her about it. Trish wants her to go back Jewel but Jessica says it's a stripper name and if she was going to wear this costume, Trish might as well call her, "Cameltoe." Now. Jessica sits on her desk, thinking, before following Malcolm down the hallway and to the elevator. They go down. He rushes out of the elevator and she tells him to hang in there when they get outside. She follows him. In the van, Jessica loads up on anesthetics. Trish in the driver's set, the cop in the passenger's seat, and Jessica in the back. They argue over petty facts before Trish shuts them up. Jessica and the cop head for Kilgrave. Jessica suggests he knock her out should Kilgrave get her but he thought she was going to say kill her. They get in position. Malcolm looks around for Kilgrave and a man approaches, telling him where to go. Malcolm heads off and Jessica follows. It's further than usual. He exits the park at 16th Street. They meet at an outdoor cafe. Jessica tells Trish and the cop. Malcolm and Kilgrave exchange envelopes. Trish parks at the corner. The cop approaches with a bag. A balloon pops and Kilgrave looks, noticing him. Jessica yells out for him and the cop darts Kilgrave in the neck and he falls unconscious. Two men come to take care of it and Jessica throws them off of her. She carries Kilgrave to the van and the two men chase after. Jessica stares at Kilgrave's unconscious body and punches him in the face. The van pulls down a side alley. Jessica finds a tracker in his suit. Men approach and tase Trish. The cop fights one off and Jessica another. They tase her but she fights them off. The cop takes down one man before another gets the better of him. Four men surround Jessica with tasers. The cop reverses the fight and starts to take on another but he's struggling. The men grab Kilgrave from the van and take off. The cop tends to an unconscious Trish before zip tying one man's hands together. Trish criticizes herself for falling unconscious. The cop commends her work. Later, the man they have captured begs them not to torture him. They want information on Kilgrave. The man says he works for a security form but the cop doesn't believe him. He wants names of the firm and other details. Jessica doesn't want to torture the man. Jessica heads down her hallway and hears some voices coming from Malcolm's apartment. A woman is telling Malcolm she needs money before pulling a gun on him as he begs for a fix. Jessica steps in takes the gun. She tosses Malcolm on the couch. Three times. He says, "You can't save me again." Flashback. Two guys mug Malcolm and demand his wallet. Jessica beats them and tosses them into a fence and wall with ease. Kilgrave applauds with two woman at his sides. He dismisses the women and he tells Jessica to come closer and let him have a look at her. He compliments her skin and power and criticizes her fashion. He asks if she enjoyed beating the thugs and she did. She enjoyed helping someone and making a difference. He asks her name, she says, "Jones. Jessica Jones." He's fine with it and invites her for Chinese food after telling her she likes Chinese food. Malcolm lays, bloodied, on the ground and watches her leaves. Now. Malcolm sweats in the bathroom and Jessica brings him a sandwich. He is rude to her. He says he needs just a little fix but he's handcuffed to a pipe. She reminds him of when he was going to help people. He insinuates he can't help anyone and she tells him he has a choice now. He tells her he took pictures of her and says he did sometimes just for the drugs. She tells him Kilgrave got him hooked but he claims to have had a choice. Kilgrave's powers don't last that long - he did it for the drugs. "Kilgrave will find me. I'll be dead anyway," he says. "Please just give me my goddamn drugs." Jessica drops blankets on him and sits in the doorway. She starts telling him about when he had her, how there was a part of her that fought and she's still fighting. She won't stop fighting. If he gives up, she loses. She asks if he understands and explains that he went after Malcolm to get to Jessica. She urges him to be a human being again rather than the "self-pitying piece of s---" Kilgrave turned him into and save Jessica for once. Jessica leaves drugs on the floor and leaves. Malcolm snatches them. Trish loads her gun by her balcony and puts it in her jacket. Inmates creep up on Hope while she's sleeping and start beating her. Kilgrave wakes up with a bruise on his face. He looks in the mirror and pulls a tooth out. He looks at it and laughs, licking his lips with a bloody tongue. Jessica's phone rings. She answers and it's Kilgrave. He tells her he is exhausted and it's rare to feel powerless but it's exhilarating to think about how his life was in her hands. He questions why she wants him alive. He chooses not to make her tell him. She doesn't say anything and he goes on about how she's mad about "the junkie." He claims Malcolm didn't do anything he didn't want to. Kilgrave offers to leave Malcolm alone if Jessica will do his job for him. If she'll bring him pictures everyday at 10 AM. "Send the picture, save the junkie," he says. He wants to start now. He questions if they have a deal. He wants to hear her voice. She hangs up the phone. A moment later, she gets a text, saying, "I'm waiting." Jessica heads to her bathroom where Malcolm is struggling on the floor. He put the drugs in the toilet. Kilgrave gets a photo of Jessica on his phone. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Jessica Jones Category:Trish Walker - Hellcat Category:Zebediah Kilgrave - Purple Man